FateStay Night, Eva Version
by Marine Brother Shran
Summary: Shinji Ikari, an orphan, living on his own, is pulled into a war called the Holy Grail War. He summons a warrior, Saber, who fights for him, however he hates fighting, especially after what happened. OOC, Minor ShinjiRei


**Fate/Stay Night, Eva Version**

**Chapter I ****The Beginning of Everything**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Evangelion, WHICH IS OWNED BY Gainax, AND WHOEVER ELSE! FURTHER MORE, I DO NOT OWN Fate/Stay Night, WHICH IS OWNED BY Type-Moon, SO LEAVE ME THE BLOODY WELL ALONE!!! Thank you.**

In the dead of night, an entire city block within the city of Tokyo was lit aflame, as two mighty combatants battled one another. One of azure hair and crimson eyes, donned in samurai armour, hefted a blade of energy, as the warrior charged. The other, of blood red eyes and golden hair, leapt as it releasing a mighty torrent of swords. The azure haired samurai swung the blade, deflecting shot after shot directed towards the warrior, as grunts of effort could be heard before the warrior leapt letting out a powerful battle cry, despite the femininity in the warrior's voice. As she slammed her incorporeal blade into the ground, her foe dodged the strike, landing several meters back.

The gold haired warrior held out his right hand as an elongated double-edged blade appeared in his hands. The two warriors glared at one another, their weapons in hand, ready to attack. Instantly, both fighters dashed forwards as they let out mighty battle cries, their weapons meeting only moments later in a mighty clash. As energy and matter met, the block was engulfed by a deafening explosion as the fires intensified, the blaze lasting for hours.

Hours later, a 7 year old boy immerged from his safe shelter, as he began to aimlessly wander around the ruins of the city block, with no particular destination in mind. His cobalt blue eyes were glazed over, pained from the destruction caused by the battle hours ago. His brown hair was matted with debris, as he continued to walk in the heavy rain as it soaked his clothes. He wandered and wandered in the rain, the will to leave practically nonexistent before exhaustion began took its toll on him, as he collapsed upon his back. As he felt darkness creeping upon him, he stared blankly into the dull, dead, depressing sky; he hears footsteps, as a grey haired man loomed over him, staring at the boy concernedly. He stared into the man's eyes, as total darkness consumes him.

_**10 Years Later**_

In a chapel lit up only by moonlight, a priest stood before a glass paned window, staring inwards, down an isle, as he spoke aloud, **"**The time has come, where seven magicians will participate. These 'masters' will employ the use of familiars from seven separate classes called 'servants' and cross swords with each other for the one and only Holy Grail. That's…the war for the Holy Grail.**"**

In a dimly lit room, a red headed girl stood inside a glowing red circle. With a spell book in her right hand, her left hand extended outwards and a tight fist, she prepares to initiate a summoning spell. A mighty aura exudes from the magical circle, as her waist length hair floats around as she chanted:

**(A/N: This chant is pulled straight out from the anime)**

_I command thee…_

_Thou shalt come forth to my side_

_Thy sword shalt control my fate_

_Abiding by the Holy Grail's haven,_

_If thou accedest to this will and reason, then answer me._

_The oath set forth here,_

_I am the embodiment of good in the eternal world._

_I am the disposer of evil in the eternal world._

_Thee, the seven heavens that bear the great trinity,_

_Come forth from the circle of constraint._

A drop of blood fell from her hand, absorbed by the magic circle. A duplicate rises, as it flowed through her body, before dissipated; the girl opened her eyes, revealing her sapphire blue eyes.

_O, guardian of the balance!_

A second circle rises as it stops at her waist, before expanding, engulfing the entire house in a blinding red light.

The girl smirked as she thinks, **'**I have, without a doubt, drawn the best card I could.**'** An explosion suddenly booms within her house, knocking her down.

"What the hell?"Running upstairs to the guest room where the explosion occurred, she quickly knocked down the door to find the entire room destroyed, with a hole in the roof. And sitting before her, atop the rubble, clad in full body black armour with white lines tracing his muscles and a red cloth that hung from his waist down to his feet, was a person. The new comer had shock white hair, and a war scarred face, but had a rather smug look upon his face.

"My, my,**"** the new comer sarcastically stated as he looked up, revealing his chestnut eyes, **"**I…sure got picked by a wonderful master.**"** The girl merely stood there in the doorway, her arms crossed underneath her breasts, as she started at him with a sour face.

'Where am I?' a boy thought as he wandered about, 'I thought this part of the city was destroyed.' He continued to wander around for some time before his surroundings began to ripple, and distort. He panicked at first, as he looked about, trying to sort out his surroundings. Slowly it began to reform, bathing him in a near blinding sunlight. He shielded his eyes for some time until he was able to adjust; gasping at the sight before him as he slowly lowered his arms and opened his eyes. There he was, standing in a vast, endless field of swords, of all shapes and designs. They ranged from short swords, to great swords, from bastard swords to long swords. Every sword the mind could create or conceive that sword existed. As he looked around, he sees a mound with a sword that stood out from the others, drawing his attention.

'I wonder what that is,' he thought to himself again as he found himself uncontrollably drawn towards the blade. As he walked through the field of swords, getting closer and closer to the sword, he sees the familiar shape that belonged to none other than a Japanese Katana. He soon finds himself in front of the blade as he looked upon the sword, quickly realizing it was a classical Masamune sword in perfect condition. The hand guard was a bit wider than normal, and the hilt to his surprise, was longer than normal. It appeared to be large enough to be held by two pairs of hands, which surprised him, even further. The hilt itself, was wrapped in a white cord, overtop the gold underneath it. The hand guard itself seemed to be made of a black metal, so was the sheath that lay next to the sword.

He reached out to grasp the blade when he hears, "Sempai," echo through the field. The voice called out a few more times before the boy awoke from the sleeping world into the world of the living, to find a girl loom over him.

The boy groaned, sitting up as he rubbed the sand out of his eyes and smiled at the girl, "Ohaiyo, Sakura-san."

"Ohaiyo gozaiimasu, Shinji-sempai," Sakura greets back.

Shinji continued to smile as he looked over the girl. She has purple hair that reached down just past her shoulders, with matching eyes that complimented her appearance, and fair skin. She wore a black ruffled skirt, reaching down to her knees and a white dress shirt with the school crest on the left breast pocket, and a black tie with the crest at the bottom of the tie.

"Sempai," Sakura suddenly called out, a tinge of rouge forming on her cheeks, "You're staring at me."

Shinji blinked a few times, suddenly blushes, as he instantly looked away, "Gomen."

Sakura giggled for a moment, at his predictability, as he always had a habit of saying sorry, "It's alright. You should get up soon. Katsuragi-sensei will be arriving shortly." Shinji simply nodded as he got out of his futon, grabbing his school uniform, which was the same as Sakura's, except a pair of black dress pants instead of a skirt, and left for the washroom.

As he stood there in the shower, the water gently beats down on his body, cleansing him while at the same time rejuvenating him; he started musing about the past 10 years of his life. 'It's been 5 years since Kouzou-san passed away. I still find it hard to believe I own his entire property! I miss him though.' He stepped out of the shower and towelled himself off. 'I think what I'll remember and miss the most, are the magic lessons I had. I'm not that good, but apparently, I have an untapped mana pool within me. I wonder what it's like to be a magician. If I could become one, I'd put my magic to good use, much like he did.'

"SHINJI-KUN!" a voice called, as it pulled Shinji out of his train of thought. He sighed as he tightened his belt, and left the washroom.

As he walked down the hall, he began a new train of thought, 'I still don't get why Kouzou-san wanted Misato-san to look after me. For crying out loud I'm 17, and well enough to take care of myself. Besides, I'd prefer it if I could live alone. I've pretty much been alone save for a few people. I wouldn't mind Misato-san if it weren't for-'

"About time Shinji-kun," a purple haired woman blurted out, jerking him out of his train of thought again. He looked up to see a woman, with deep lavender hair, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, and brown skirt, sitting down on a pillow in front of a table. He nodded in acknowledgement, before she turned to her right and rummaged for something, moments later pulling out a can of her Yibesu beer. She quickly cracked it open, as she instantly started to chug the contents of the can. Shinji could only stare in disgusted as he continued to watch his guardian/sensei drain the entire can before she let out her near ritualistic morning call. He shakes his head in dismay as he sat himself down at the table, Sakura passing him a bowel of rice.

"Misato-san, why do you have to drink every morning?" His only response was a loud burp and a shrug as she tossed the can into a trashcan, and picked up another, cracking it open. Shinji simply groaned as he ate his breakfast.

Afterwards, Misato let herself out as she hopped into her blue sports car and drove to school. Shinji and Sakura stayed behind to do the dishes, as they listened to the news about recent homicides and gas spills. They quickly finished their dishes and packed their bentous, and were on their way.

"Sakura-san, what do you think of these homicides and gas spills?" Shinji asked, as they walked.

"It's a bit frightening," she quietly replied, "So many people are dying or getting hurt, and no leads."

"I know," he replied back, "I heard in these homicides, people were killed either by swords, or by spears. It's really scary, because it seems like it can happen to anyone." Sakura nodded, but remained silent. They decided to remain silent as they continued their journey to school. Upon reaching the school gates, they were greeted by Shinji's class Duty Student, Horaki Hikari. She had brown hair, tied up into two pony tails, her face lightly covered in freckles, mostly along her cheeks. And as usual, her uniform was prim and proper, all neatly ironed and starched.

"Good morning, Ikari-kun," she greeted, "I need your help with one of the portable heaters."

"Sure thing Horaki-san," he replied, then turning to face Sakura, "I'll see you tonight."

"Hai, sempai," she calmly replied, and walked off in one direction, while Hikari and Shinji headed off in another. They entered the building, quickly exchanged their shoes for school slippers, grabbed Shinji's toolbox and headed for the student council room.

"You think you can fix it?" she asked, as she watched Shinji inspect the heater intently.

"Possibly…you mind leaving for a while as I try to fix it?" She merely nodded, gave him a smile, and quietly left.

Once sure she was gone, he placed his hand on the heater, as he focused what little mana he had, and released it as he scanned the heater. He smirked as he found the problem, turning out to be a simple matter, and started to work on the machine.

Quickly finishing the repairs, he dropped off his toolkit and grabbed his bag as he and Hikari walked along the school halls to class. As they approached their classroom, 2-C, they walk past a red-headed girl whose sapphire blue eyes glimmered in the light, with hair that cascading down her back to her waist.

Shinji watched her intently as she walks by him, hearing a near inaudible, "Dumpkoff," to him before she walked on into room 2-A.

Hikari smirked as she observed Shinji, "Still ogling over Asuka?"

"What?" Shinji blurts, jumping back, aghast from her question, "W-w-what do you mean?"

"Oh please Shinji," Hikari scoffs, as she waved her hand, "Everyone knows who she is. Soryu Asuka Langley, German exchange student, very bright, a good head on her shoulders, and also your number one enemy since she came last year." As she spoke, the two of them had entered their class and were sitting down.

"I know," Shinji groaned as he flopped into his chair, "I still can't believe a simple accident as falling on her and one of my hands just happening to land on her chest would make me her enemy."

Hikari nodded in agreement, "And if that wasn't bad enough, she's so arrogant, and prideful for that matter. She won't take anything less than number 1, and when she wants something, she wants the best. The number one item, for the number one girl. That really annoys me sometime."

"Yeah, but I don't think she'll be changing anytime soon," Shinji aimlessly spoke. Soon Misato walked in to begin homeroom as Hikari began her usual duties as the class Duty Student.

In classroom 2-A, Asuka could be seen, in the very back corner, by the window, her left hand up to her mouth, **"**Do you feel it, Archer?**"**

"Yeah,**" **he replies from behind her, yet invisible to his surroundings.

"I can feel some bastard nearby, waiting for us," she growled, her right hand clutching her pencil tightly, as she tried to contain her anger.

"Yeah, although it does not feel like he's attacking anytime soon. He's waiting for a chance to strike,**" **he calmly responded, noting her tight fist, "Are you still angry about your summoning?"

"You should be aware of my stance on that matter," she hissed, trying to prevent people from hearing her speak.

"I am fully away you were expecting Saber in that chair, but it cannot be helped for the moment," he calmly replied.

"Yeah right," she growled, her anger boiling, "Saber is the strongest of the 7 classes, therefore making that class number one. I am the number one magician for this war; therefore I should get the warrior, no matter who it is."

"Asuka calm down. The contract has been made; there is no need to get angry. It cannot be helped at this point."

"Then we'll kill Sabre's master and take her command spells," she growled out, "Anyways, try to find the baka watching us. I want him or her dead fast. But don't engage him, just locate him and keep an eye on him. We'll take him out in the evening."

"Understood," he muttered, before disappearing.

The rest of the day went by well, however Shinji ended up getting goaded into cleaning duty in the archery dojo, so he had Sakura head home, and told Misato he would try to get home before the set curfew of 6:00 pm. He spent the better part of the afternoon, cleaning the archery dojo. It was around 7:00 pm when he began cleaning the final room.

It was dark out, the moon was full, the stars shone through the night sky, and not a soul in sight, save for one Asuka Soryu who sat up on the roof, curled up as she waited. What she waited for was soon about to make its appearance.

Sensing the presence of their quarry, Archer spoke, **"**He's coming.**" **Asuka opened her eyes, and got up, as she dusted her uniform.

"It seems he was waiting for the sun to set. He'll be striking now.**"**

"About time," she muttered as she looked around, "What an aura though."

"Yo!**" **a voice called from above and behind Asuka. Turned around and looking up at the fence, she sees a blue haired man, with blood red eyes, standing on the corner, with his arms crossed. He was dressed in blue spandexes that had white lines tracing his muscles, and a pair of pauldrons and sabatons.

"Beautiful night isn't it?**"** he called out. **"**That's what my pal over there thinks, too, right?**"**

Asuka gasp in surprise, **"**He can see Archer…**" **realization suddenly dawning on her, **"**That guy's a servant too!**"**

"That's right. And that little missy over there that knows that,**" **he said as he swung out his right arm as a red light formed around his hand, **"**MUST BE MY ENEMY, RIGHT?!**" **The red light solidifies as it took on the form of a red lance, blades adorning each end. Asuka instantly turned around, and ran for it, as her opponent huffed, leaping after her.

As she ran, she saw a railing just in front of her, and jumped over it as she said, "Archer, you had better catch me." As she fell, she mentally prayed that her opponent wasn't too close to strike her. As she neared the ground, her falling speed dropped dramatically before she came to a stop. Setting her down, Archer followed as Asuka continued to run.

"Oh great," she muttered as she ran. "We just had to run into Lancer. THAT'S JUST GREAT!" Suddenly, the blue haired warrior appeared before her, forcing her to jump back as her servant Archer reappeared.

"Oh, it helps that you want to get things going too,**"** the lance user spoke. **"**That's the way to go.**"**

Asuka rose and stood straight as she glared at the warrior in front of her. "I'm assuming that you are Lancer?"

He lowers down as he takes up a stance, **"**Bingo!**"** Taking a moment to look over her servant he smiles. **"**Your buddy over there doesn't seem like the type that fights one-on-one too much. You're Archer right? Ah well, now that we've met, we have just have to fight it out. Come on, you're on.**"**

Archer simply smirks at the servant's antics. **"**Well then, what now, Asuka? I'm already ready.**"**

Asuka too smirks. "You may not be Saber, but let's see what you've got Archer." That was all Archer needed, as he too summoned his weapons in the same manner as Lancer had, forming a pair of short scimitars.

He lunged forward, immediately followed by Lancer who yelled out as he charged, **"**Little archer trying to IMITATE A SWORDSMAN?!**" **As their weapons collided, a huge burst of energy resulted from the magical powers imbued within both warriors.

Shinji who was in the nearby archery dojo, had just finished cleaning up, and was preparing the leave, was suddenly drawn, upon the resulting explosion. Quickly grabbing his bag, he heads outside as he sees the two mighty warriors fight.

"What the hell?" he breathed out in shock and surprise.

The warriors leaped, and were bounding from left to right, up and down, as Lancer constantly strikes and strikes, as Archer did his very bed to fend off his opponent. On occasion, he had chances to lunge forward and attack his opponent, but Lancer, the fastest of the seven servants, was far too skilled and agile to such a degree that dodging such attacks was like nothing but a morning stretch. Lancer constantly thrust, spun, and sometimes slashed with his lance as Archer dodged and blocked and parried his attacks. Shinji continued to watch the battle in awe, as the two mighty warriors clashed, creating powerful bursts of energy every time their weapons had contacted. Lancer suddenly flips over Archer, and in that instant, had made eye contact with Shinji, as he leapt over the fence, and landed in front of Shinji.

Shinji's first instinct was to run, but didn't get very far as Lancer tripped him with his lance. Shinji turns around, and tries to push himself away before his back came in contact with the wall of the archery dojo. Lancer smirks as he raised his lance to make the finishing blow, a vile chuckle could be heard as he reared his arm back.

Shinji brings his arms up, hopelessly desperate that his arms will somehow protect him when he was suddenly bathed in a bright white light. Lancer cringed as he covered his eyes, to protect himself from the blinding and powerful light. Shinji opened his eyes, to see the white magical ring around him, and to see and he too was glowing. He suddenly found himself forced out of the magic circle, as moments later; he sees a silhouette of a person, rising from the circle, soon after taking on a solid form. The figure instantly bounded forward, as it swung something, as the blow sent Lancer flying high into the air, clear across the school yard.

The figure turned around, revealing a girl, donned in Samurai armour. She had short, boy-like cut azure blue hair, crimson blood red eyes, and such pale skin that it seemed to glow, with the moonlight behind her. The kimono underneath her armour was of white silk, whereas the armour was of a royal ultramarines blue, with black trimming, and gold studs. Shinji could only stare in awe, at the sheer beauty and elegance of her face, and at the same time, admire the poise and strength she exuded, simply by standing tall, and proud, as she bore the weight of her armour on her supposedly light frame.

"Servant Sabre,**" **she introduced herself, in a calm, yet quiet voice. **"**Upon your summoning, I have come forth. I ask you, are you my Master?**" **Shinji could only continue to stare in awe for a while longer, unable to find his voice, as he was enraptured by her beauty.

Eventually finding his voice, he uttered, **"**M-Mas…ter?**"**

"Hai," she replied in the same quiet voice. "You have summoned me, have you not?"

"I…suppose so…" he weakly replied. Upon hearing this, Sabre lowered herself onto her knees, bowing before him in the traditional style.

"Master, your orders,**" **she firmly spoke, her head still down. Shinji could only continue to stare at her, when a sudden pain courses through his left arm, as he grabs it. He looks at his arm to see three patterns, tattooed onto his arm. On forearm, an elegant diamond shape, the end pointing up along his arm, longer than the other end, was flanked by triangles, in which the ends were pulled that the tips were parallel with the sides of the center diamond. All three markings were of deep rouge.

He could only stare incredulously as Sabre continued, **"**From now on, you will have my sword, and your destiny shall be mine. This completes our pact.**"**

Shinji opens his mouth to speak when another voice cuts in, "WHY THE HELL DO YOU GET SABER?!" Shinji looked up to see Asuka looming over him, with a dark expression on her face, her arms crossed, as she leered at him with great disgust and anger.

"How, did some pervert like you get such a powerful servant?" she growled menacingly.

"I uh…I really don't know, Soryu-san. I'm sorry, that I got something you wanted, but I didn't do this by choice you know," he weakly replied, looking away. Asuka growled angrily as she reared her fist to strike him. Shinji cringed as he waited for the pain that never came. He looked up after some time to see Sabre had grabbed her arm.

"Do not harm my Master or I shall strike you down along with your servant," she warned in a dangerous tone, despite the lack of volume in her voice.

Asuka simply smirks, undeterred by the threat. "Just because I wanted you as my servant, doesn't mean that I fear you. You are nothing but a tool in this war." Huffing in indignation, she pulled her arm out of Sabre's grasp and turns to leave. "C'mon Archer, let's get the hell outta here." Her servant merely nodded as he followed her.

"Wait!" Shinji called out as he got up. "What's going on here? What is all this, Servant and Master stuff that you guys seem to be talking about?"

"Find out yourself," she called out before jumping over the school gates with the held of Archer, as she disappeared.

Shinji let out a sigh of exasperation before turning to the girl, "Do you know what's going on?"

She nodded, "Hai, Master. By summoning me, you have entered yourself into a competition known as the Holy Grail War."

"Holy Grail War?" he repeated.

"Hai, Master. It is a-"

"Wait a minute," he interrupted, "Please, don't call me Master. I'm Ikari Shinji."

"Very well, Ikari-sama," nodding her head in affirmation. "Then address me as Sabre."

"Just Shinji please, and don't you have a real name?"

"I will not give you my true identity, as of yet, for I do not wish to expose my weaknesses. That is one of the rules of the Holy Grail War. When a Servant's true identity has been exposed, it is required to silence anyone who knows to prevent ourselves from losing our advantage. Should it be discovered in battle, I am required to fight until the end, or slay my opponent and the Master."

"Uh…"

"Shall we find another place to speak of this, Shinji-sama?"

"Uh…sure, let's head to my home, and we'll talk more there." Sabre nodded as Shinji started to lead the way.

'What have I gotten myself into?' he though to himself as he walked along in the quiet night, 'And I wonder where that lance user went. He must've thought 2-on-one would be a disadvantage. How the hell did I get into this? Holy Grail War…it sounds like killing is involved. But…killing? Why, why me? I can't kill. I don't even like war. I lost my parents due to a senseless fight that day. Why, why, why do I have to do this? What good has ever come from wars?'

As Shinji continued on his train of thought, Sabre, still clad in her armour, tried to focus on something before she spoke, "You have not completed the summoning."

"What was that?" Shinji blurted out, surprised by the sudden pull from his train of thought.

"You have not completed the summoning," she repeated herself, "I am unable to take on my spirit form, nor does it seem I am able to draw power from you to replenish my own."

"Well you see…"

"I understand. You are not familiar in the use of magic, are you, Shinji-sama?"

"No, sorry," he replied, looking down, dejectedly.

"There is no need for apology, Shinji-sama," she calmly spoke, "However; I shall require sleep and food to maintain my current power levels." Shinji sighed deeply, as they continued to walk. They soon reach his home. He quickly put his bag down, and instantly got to work, putting together a meal for himself and his 'Servant', a concept he was still uncomfortable with.

As he cooked, with Sabre watching him, he decided to try to get a few questions answered. "So what exactly are you?"

"I am the Saber class Servant," she stoically replied from the corner of the kitchen as she then started to undo her armour. "Do you possess a kimono?"

"Uh sure I think so," he quickly replied, taking the frying pan he was using off the heating element and placed it down, as he ran into his room and pulled out a gold box. He opened it to reveal a deep blue kimono with blue flower patterns. He walks back into the kitchen, to see Sabre putting her armour into a neat little pile.

"This is the only one I have," he stated, as he gave her the box. "That belonged to my mother. I hope it fits."

She took the box, and pulled out the kimono and looked it over before she responded, "It is acceptable." She gently laid the kimono down, as she began to undo the thin sash of her combat clothes.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" Shinji cried out as she began to disrobe herself.

"I am removing my battle clothes."

"But-but-but-but here? Can't you do that somewhere else?" he asked, as he started to blush a deep crimson, looked away and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You do not have to look. However it is my obligation to guard you at all times," she calmly stated as she folded her white kimono and placed atop the armour pile. Shinji fought the urge to look and went back to cooking.

"Is there anything you eat in particular?" he asked, as he started to mentally beat himself, realising that she would not know of the current types of food eaten during this time.

"No meat," she replied, "Anything shall suffice so long no meat is part of the meal." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Saber had just finished tying up the wide burgundy sash, and had seated herself down in the corner.

Shinji quietly resumed cooking as he thought to himself, 'This is going to be a long night.'

**So how was it? Any good at all? Please, I must have your thoughts on this matter. **

**Now that story has begun, I will continue to pull ideas, but this is where the storylines will differ. I will be creating my own story line from now on, but I will make references to the anime/game.**


End file.
